


Su caballero rojo.

by Agheron



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Humor, Insecurity, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agheron/pseuds/Agheron
Summary: Lyndis supo que era él, o no era ninguno; su fiel caballero y buen amigo a quien le regalara su corazón aunque el no sintiera lo mismo... hasta que se entera de lo contrario, y junto con sus no menos fieles pero si más sinvergüenzas amigos, la joven guerrera de las planicies se lanza en la que será su más ansiada batalla: aquella por el amor de Kent, el virtuoso jinete que sufre amándola en secreto, incapaz de romper su juramento hacia su señor.





	1. Chapter 1

En el balcón de su habitación, una dama de ojos azules y penetrantes miraba dos jóvenes hombres entrenar en el patio; Lyndis los miraba con cariño, pero incluso esto era diferente para cada uno.  
  
El primero de ellos -un joven de armadura verde y una mata rubia desordenada- lanzó una jabalina hacia un muñeco cuyo desafortunado trabajo era ser el enemigo, clavando el proyectil en su cabeza de trapo. Unas jóvenes cortesanas que presenciaban sus destrezas vitorearon y aplaudieron. Sain giró su corcel hacia ellas e hizo una graciosa reverencia, su sonrisa resplandeciente ganándose unas risitas traviesas.  
  
_Ah Sain, tan típico de ti. -murmuró la joven, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
De pronto se oyó un chasquido y una flecha voló para ensartarse justo arriba de la jabalina de Sain, luego otra dio en el pecho del maniquí. El caballero miró a la perpetradora, que se acercaba con un arco en sus manos, ignorando a las mujeres que murmuraban entre ellas; caminó directamente hacia el joven y le dijo algo que Lyndis no podía escuchar pero a juzgar por la expresión divertida de Sain debía ser una falsa reprimenda. Sonrió al ver al flirtuoso galán inclinarse en su montura para robarle un beso a Rebecca, quien se contentó con la respuesta de su novio y se retiró a otro lugar tan rápido como había aparecido.  
  
_¡Quién pensaría que al fin sentarías cabeza Sain! -comentó la noble en su solitario lugar de observación.  
  
Lyndis no tenía duda alguna: a pesar de sus bromas, el caballero en verdad quería a su "flor silvestre"; incluso tuvo el tacto de dejar de flirtear con cuanta chica encontraba, aunque la nieta del marqués pensaba que era más por cuenta de él, ya que la arquera nunca se sintió molesta por su naturaleza mujeriega. Según sus palabras "Sain era menso pero no malo. Y mientras fuera SU menso, podía flirtear con quien sea, ya que confiaba plenamente en él y sabía que no iba a lastimarla". Para el pobre  joven, tal confianza lo desarmó y juró no volver a hablarle con palabras dulces a una mujer que no fuera ella y solo ella.  
  
Para la marquesa, Sain era como un hermanito menor bienintencionado, impulsivo y atolondrado y lo quería como tal.  
  
Ahora Lyndis -y las demás jóvenes- se pusieron a mirar al segundo caballero, una veloz flecha roja que zigzagueaba entre los blancos y arremetía ora con la lanza, ora con su brillante espada; moviéndose como si hubiera nacido en la grupa de su caballo y golpeando como si fuera algo tan fácil como respirar. Ella sabía que no era así: sabía del constante entrenar que requería el desarrollo de una habilidad como la de él, la tenacidad y la inquebrantable disciplina necesaria para pulir la técnica hasta hacerla parecer algo natural. Él era su más fiel vasallo, su caballero de armadura y cabellos rojos y corazón dorado. Su Kent.  
  
_Mi Kent. -susurró despacio.  
  
Se giró con cierto pánico, olvidando que estaba sola. Suspiró antes de volver la vista al guerrero carmesí, que atacaba una vez más con perfecto desempeño; las chicas lo alentaron y vitorearon, y el les dedicó una educada reverencia: siempre tan caballeroso y digno, tan respetuoso de los demás. Entonces, vaya uno a saber porqué, sus ojos miraron en su dirección y una genuina sonrisa se dibujó en su apuesto rostro. Lyn sintió su aliento abandonándola mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba por impulso y le daba una sonrisa neutra y un saludo con su mano. Él agachó la cabeza con respeto y volvió a su tarea.  
  
Era él. Quien desde el principio la trató como a una dama, quien se dedicaba a cuidarla a instancias de su abuelo, arrepentido de su cruel severidad que en otro tiempo le costara el cariño y la presencia de su hija Madelyn. Kent la siguió sin dudar, sin titubear; y si bien los demás nunca mostraron nada menos que absoluta lealtad, el pelirrojo fue el que más lo personificó con su arrojo y su coraje, con su férrea disciplina y su entrega a las órdenes de su estratega, sin vacilar aun cuando éste le ordenó cargar solo hacia el enemigo como una distracción el mismo día que Sain fue designado a proteger a Serra y Nils.

Ese día Kent fue raudo como el viento de la pradera y feroz como una tormenta; ese día Lyn por fin se rindió a lo que había empezado a sentir por él hacía ya un tiempo y se entregó por completo en cuerpo y alma. Pero sabía que debía esperar; la lucha por salvar la provincia, a su abuelo y su propia vida del ambicioso y vil hermano del viejo Marqués tenía absoluta prioridad. Fue un conflicto penoso para la gente común, atrapada en medio de la pelea, así como para la joven cuyo corazón amable y gentil aborrecía la idea de asesinar sin miramientos por una herencia; por fortuna para ella ninguno de sus amigos sufrió heridas severas y todos pudieron salir adelante, incluso el anciano Lord Hausen.  
  
Lyndis había pensado confesar sus sentimientos por Kent al estar en su nuevo hogar, pero cuando se lo comentó a su amiga Florina, ella la sorprendió al pedirle que no lo hiciera.  
  
_Ahora mismo tu abuelo te necesita Lyn, y Kent no querría que te metieras en problemas por él.  
  
_¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas?  
  
Su amiga le dedicó una mirada triste y le puso una mano en el hombro con delicadeza.  
  
_Lady Lyndis... Lyn, ahora eres de la nobleza. Kent es solo un caballero.  
  
_¡Él es mucho más que eso y lo sabes!  
  
_No... no quise decir eso. -contestó la jinete de pegaso desviando la mirada- Es que involucrarte con él, dada la diferencia de rango y posición, armaría un escándalo entre los demás nobles. No olvides que muchos estaban del lado de Lundgren y esperan cualquier desliz de tu parte o de tu abuelo.  
  
Lyn arrugó la frente, disgustada por la acción de los mal llamados "nobles".  
  
_Esa escoria... cubriéndose tras excusas en lugar de afrontar su justo castigo. Kent es mucho más digno de ser llamado de la nobleza que todos ellos juntos.  
  
_Y tienes toda la razón por lo que a mí concierne. Pero te pido por favor ten paciencia... y cuando llegue el momento, sé discreta.  
  
Y ella lo hizo. Un año pasó fingiendo no verlo como más que un fiel y apreciado amigo, un año pretendiendo que su voz no le hacía sentir mariposas en la panza y que no imaginaba verlo un día cabalgar hacia ella y llevarla al infinito verde de las planicies, o verlo en sus sueños, cansado pero resoluto después de entrenar, entrando en su recámara quitándose la armadura rojo fuego y mostrando ese cuerpo esculpido y...  
  
Lyn se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Se sentía avergonzada por pensar así de su fiel caballero, pero no podía evitarlo al llegar ciertas noches, febriles y vacías. No quería ni pensar que diría él de enterarse de su comportamiento.  
  
Y cuando pasó el año, cuando creyó que al fin todo estaba calmo, cuando al fin se veía diciéndole todo... ocurrió lo peor. La desaparición del padre de su amigo Lord Eliwood los arrastró a todos a una trama de traiciones, batallas sangrientas y criaturas y personas con una sed de destrucción y un odio irracionales. A veces aun sentía ganas de llorar al recordar la sonrisa resignada de Lord Wallace en su lecho, herido de muerte, a Athos falleciendo al final, a Nino quebrada por el trágico destino de su familia. A veces se rendía a esas ganas, sola y en silencio.  
  
Pero también recordaba como entre todas las desgracias, entre todo el miedo y la incertidumbre pudo ver nacer el amor. Eliwood y Ninian se confesaron su querer. Natalie y Dorcas enviando al tiempo una carta contando como ella se curó con una rapidez milagrosa y el anuncio de su primer bebé en camino, Sain besando a Rebecca en los jardines y siendo por primera vez objeto de las (moderadas) burlas de Kent. Erk y Priscilla compartiendo tiernas miradas y -Lyn casi se desmaya al enterarse- Oswin y Serra empezando a salir. De no conocer tan bien a Héctor como para notar sus cariñosas y rápidas miradas y el rubor de Florina, la joven guerrera no lo habría creído cuando se lo dijo.  
  
Y ahora allí estaba, esperando... y esperar era lo que haría, sabiendo la verdad. Que Kent la amaba.  
  
Sain. El bendito, loco e impertinente Sain había  hecho lo impensable tras pedirle un poco de su tiempo a un mes de regresar de su aventura.  
  
_¿Usted ama a mi amigo, no es así?  


Lyn se quedó de piedra con los ojos y la boca abiertos, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua antes de componerse y mirarlo con cierta duda.  
  
_¿Cómo lo supiste?  
  
Ni siquiera trató de negarlo. Una parte de ella, de la que era muy consciente, estaba exultante de poder finalmente admitirlo, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo ante Kent. Sain se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.  
  
_Tenía el presentimiento. No olvide que yo era parte de su grupo antes de toda esa... cosa con los dragones. Soy tonto pero no tanto. -dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Ella asintió secamente, mirando por la ventana.  
  
_Asumo que vienes a ofrecer consejo.  
  
_De hecho, solo quería confirmarlo. Ahora Wil me debe 100 monedas.  
  
Lyndis se giró en un instante con los ojos como platos.  
  
_¿Wil? ¿Monedas?  
  
_No somos ciegos, milady. Todos en su compañía teníamos teorías acerca de usted y Kent. Wil no creía que ustedes sintieran algo así, yo aposté lo contrario.  
  
La joven hizo un mohín de desagrado por su crudeza, pero puso cara de confusión cuando  sus palabras le llegaron.  
  
_Dijiste "ustedes". Kent no siente eso por mí.  
  
_¿Está segura? ¿Acaso le preguntó?  
  
La noble hizo un ademán con la mano.  
  
_Claro que no. Él ni está consciente de ello. Para Kent soy una amiga.  
  
_Disculpe mi impertinencia pero creo que se equivoca.  
  
_Sain...  
  
_Lo digo en serio. Creo que él siente lo mismo.  
  
_¿Por qué?  
  
_Lo conozco. Nunca mostró tanto interés en una mujer, aunque es bueno escondiendo sus pensamientos. Es una verdadera lástima que no sea más directo.  
  
_Soy su dama. Es natural que se interese en mi bienestar.  
  
El joven abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerró de repente, mirándola con ojos brillantes.  
  
_Si, supongo que tiene razón. Será mejor que vuelva a mis deberes. Y no se preocupe, guardaremos su secreto por completo Lady Lyndis. Esté segura de eso.  
  
Ella no dijo nada y lo vio irse. Si, para Kent solo era una amiga que también era su señora. Él le era fiel por ambas razones; la segunda no tenía ni una centésima de la importancia de la primera. Y Sain hablaba en serio al decir que guardarían el secreto. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan inquieta?  
  
Horas después lo supo. El maldito lo hizo.  
  
Sain, haciendo uso de su supremo tacto e inigualable capacidad estratégica... fue con Kent y le preguntó. Cuando le dijo, Lyn nunca creyó que golpear a alguien con el libro que leía- un exquisitamente fornido y sólido tomo de historia de la provincia- pudiera ser tan tentador. Aunque bueno, era Sain; él siempre hacía que quisieras golpearlo con algo en la cabeza de vez en cuando.  
  
_¿Qué hiciste que cosa? -le preguntó con cierto temblor en la voz.  
  
_Le hablé a mi amigo cuando estuvimos solos. Le comenté que usted quizá pronto estuviera recibiendo propuestas de matrimonio de otros nobles.  
  
_Y Kent...  
  
_Dijo que "no veo a milady sométiendose a juegos tan burdos de cortesanos. Ella siempre fue libre y jamás renunciaría a esa libertad por conveniencia".  
  
_Eso suena a Kent. -comentó Lyn con una sonrisa suave- ¿Eso es todo?  
  
_Nah, luego le pregunté si no querría ser él el galán que se convirtiera en su esposo.  
  
Lyndis volvió a quedar boquiabierta y dejó caer el libro, que hizo un sonoro "plam" en el suelo. Sin ser consciente de ello se levantó de su asiento y miró a Sain con ojos incrédulos.  
  
_No lo hiciste.  
  
_Oh si.  
  
La chica se tapó la boca con la mano, sonrojándose y temblando ligeramente. Finalmente se agachó lento a levantar el viejo tomo y clavó la mirada en el caballero.  
  
_¿Qué te dijo? -no pudo evitar cierto temor en su voz. Sain se rascó la nuca.  
  
_Me dio un sermón como de quince minutos. Al final dijo que "un cabezota como yo no debería ir por ahí haciendo preguntas indebidas" y que era "una imposibilidad dada su diferencia de alcurnia y rango con Lyn y que él es nada más que un fiel caballero dispuesto a seguirla y protegerla como dicta su deber y su corazón". Y se fue.  
  
_Merecías más que un sermón. -dijo ella con voz agria, sentándose de nuevo- Ahora Kent está enojado y yo sé que lo nuestro es imposible.  
  
_¿No se dio cuenta verdad?

 

Lyndis miró triste y enfadada al caballero aún sonriente.  
  
_¿Darme cuenta de qué? -le espetó.  
  
_La llamó Lyn, milady.  
  
Tres palabras que la paralizaron en su silla. Lyn, como la llamaban sus amigos cuando se veían y charlaban sin protocolos ni restricciones. Lyn, nombre que Kent solo usó una vez, durante un momento y en un tono que la sacudió por completo.  
  
Fue en una de las batallas más encarnizadas, cuando su enemigo pasó a ser una fuerza compuesta por seres sin voluntad ni sueños, criaturas que eran una afrenta a los hijos de la Madre Tierra: los morph. Las abominaciones luchaban sin demostrar cansancio ni emoción alguna, con rostros que variaban entre una cara vacía de expresión a simplemente un par de ojos y unas rendijas por fosas nasales. Lyn se había estremecido de asco y furia ante la vista de tal desecración a la vida.  
  
Durante esa lucha en particular ella se había separado de los demás y luchaba contra un morph que la había seguido. La abominación cayó tras una corta pelea y ella oyó el galope de una caballo acercarse; levantó los ojos y vio al muchacho de armadura carmesí y le sonrió cansada. Pero él no sonrió, sino que espoleó su corcel con terror en los ojos.  
  
_¡LYN! -gritó el caballero.  
  
Ella se frenó y al instante se giró por instinto, su espada chocando contra la de una criatura que se había acercado sigilosamente durante su distracción; la joven se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó sentada, la cosa se adelantó para asesinarla... y una jabalina se clavó en su pecho, precedida por el rugido furibundo de Kent. El ser blasfemo se quedó parado por un segundo y luego se desplomó a un costado; Lyndis se puso de pie mientras su compañero se acercaba y desmontaba.  
  
_¿Milady se encuentra bien? -dijo, tomando sus manos en las suyas sin pensarlo.  
  
_Si... si Kent. Me salvaste la vida... gracias.  
  
El sonrió y pareció que iba a hablar... y de pronto soltó sus manos, recuperando su aire controlado y firme.  
  
_Me alegro que no la lastimara. Se que no debería decirlo pero por favor no se descuide ni un instante... no podría soportar perderla.  
  
_¿Kent?  
  
_Debo... debo regresar a la batalla. Milady, cuídese.  
  
Sin perder tiempo montó y se lanzó al galope. Ella lo miró irse y se enfocó en la batalla. Ya habría tiempo para charlar.  
  
Excepto que no lo hubo, solo frases fugaces a medida que se cerraba el cerco sobre sus enemigos y la locura de Nergal alcanzaba su cima en la batalla final. Lo único constante era la lucha... y el saber que él, en su armadura rojo fuego, la seguiría sin dudar.  
  
En eso pensaba la joven sentada con los ojos mirando a la nada, con las mejillas ruborizándose.  
  
_Me llamó Lyn. -murmuró.  
  
_Usted le importa milady. Más de lo que cree... más de lo que él le admitirá a cualquiera.  
  
Quería creerle. Cada fibra de su ser ansiaba tomar como absoluta verdad lo que el bocón caballero decía, pero la incertidumbre era mucha todavía.  
  
_No... no lo sé. ¿Cómo estar segura?  
  
_Podría preguntarle.  
  
_Nunca lo admitiría ante mí. Es muy consciente de su lugar, de su... es demasiado virtuoso.  
  
_Oigo eso a menudo. Pero lo voy a vigilar. Tengo una idea.  
  
_Habla, Sain. -dijo la marquesa. No necesitaba más sorpresas repentinas. El muchacho sonrió y le confió su plan.  
  
Y al día siguiente Lyndis se encontró en el patio de entrenamiento, golpeando un muñeco con su espada de acero. Al poco rato escuchó pasos y las voces de sus dos caballeros acercarse, y sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando aparecieron desde la entrada principal.  
  
_¿Y por qué la repentina ansia de entrenar? -preguntaba Kent.  
  
_¡No es entrenar! -saltó su amigo- Son duelos. Como Bartre y Dorcas ¿recuerdas? Podemos llevar cuenta y desafiarnos el uno al... ¡oh, Lady Lyndis! -diji con aire dramático- ¡Que grata sorpresa verla aquí!  
  
_Milady. -dijo el otro con una ligera reverencia.  
  
_Kent, Sain. Buenos días... es agradable encontrarlos. Espero no molestar, sentía que necesitaba algo de entrenamiento.  
  
_¡No es problema para nada! De hecho, quizás podamos incluirla en nuestro...  
  
_¡Sain! -le reprendió su amigo- No puedes incluir a Lady Lyndis en tus juegos.

_Solo decía...  
  
En ese momento Wil -otro cómplice- entró por un acceso secundario y se dirigió al joven rubio.  
  
_¡Eh Sain! -gritó saludando con la mano- Te busca el senescal... parece importante.  
  
_El deber llama. -dijo él con voz socarrona- No te preocupes Kent, no tardo. No te vayas.  
  
Su amigo asintió y lo miró mientras seguía al arquero. En cuanto desaparecieron se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a irse.  
  
_¿Por qué te vas? - dijo Lyn, sorprendida. Kent largó un suspiro.  
  
_Porque cuando Wil dice "senescal" quiere decir "tu novia". Le va a tomar todo el día.  
  
Desde la entrada donde estaban, Wil y Sain se miraron.  
  
_Olvidé que siempre hacíamos eso. -dijo el caballero y su amigo asintió.  
  
De vuelta en el patio, Lyn buscó una excusa rápida y miró casualmente al maniquí; luego sonrió.  
  
_Si ese es el caso... quizás puedas ayudarme.  
  
_Usted diga milady.  
  
_Es que... entrenar con un muñeco no es igual a hacerlo con alguien que sepa de esgrima. Yo necesito de un desafío de verdad Sir Kent. ¿Se siente a la altura?  
  
El hombre parpadeó ante su tono juguetón y tragó saliva. Luego asintió y sonrió gentilmente, desenvainando su espada.  
  
_Supongo que el entrenamiento marcial es un requisito para alguien con su naturaleza audaz, milady. En guardia.  
  
Los dos espías miraron con deleite a la joven y el hombre intercambiar estocadas y reveses, primero con un ritmo cauteloso especialmente de parte de Kent, poco a poco liberándose hasta que se transformó en un amistoso duelo donde ni uno ni otro cedía un paso. Ella se movía con fluidez, como un  torrente; el era más defensivo, firme como una torre y rápido como el rayo para contraatacar.  
  
Lyndis sentía sus latidos más veloces con cada golpe, su sonrisa reflejando la de él. Se lo veía tan despreocupado, tan alegre y vivaz; quería grabar esa sonrisa para siempre en su memoria. Quería acercarse y rozar sus labios... y en ese momento tropezó.  
  
Kento dejó caer su espada al suelo y se lanzó adelante, tomándola en sus brazos. Lyn se aferró a él con fuerza, sus ojos zafiro brillando al clavarse en los suyos y su respiración entrecortada y cálida llegando a su boca por la cercanía. Kent solo podía mirarla a ella, sus ojos llenándose de fuego y su corazón desbocado.  
  
Wil y Sain estiraron un brazo hacia el otro y se tomaron de la mano, boquiabiertos.  
  
_Ahora si... -murmuró Sain.  
  
_Ahora viene... -susurró Wil.  
  
_¿Milady Lyndis? ¿Está usted aquí?  
  
La voz que venía de afuera, clara y resonante, los hizo saltar a todos. Kent se enderezó y se apartó de ella. Lyn lo miró un tanto perdida mientras el verdadero senescal aparecía por la entrada.  
  
_Ah, ahí está. Su abuelo la busca... quiere hablarle sobre el baile que se está organizando.  
  
La chica apenas retuvo un bufido. No era secreto que no le agradaban las suntuosas ocasiones sociales de los nobles y todos eran conscientes de ello; el mismo senescal le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.  
  
_Se que no le gusta milady, pero son las reglas y usted ya fingió estar enferma la última ocasión. Se que Lord Hausen la dejaría hacerlo mil y una veces más, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que los demás nobles dirían si empezara a correr el rumor de que usted se rebela contra el Marqués, aún si todos sabemos que él la adora y usted lo quiere mucho.  
  
Ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
_Entiendo. Iré en un momento.  
  
_Gracias milady. Tómese un tiempo para recuperar el aliento... se nota que estuvo entrenando con Sir Kent.  
  
El caballero dio un respingo ante la mención y se escuadró.  
  
_Milady está algo cansada, si. Yo... me disculpo, debo volver a mis deberes.

_Lo acompaño. -dijo el senescal- Buenos días milady.  
  
_Lady Lyndis. -dijo Kent con una reverencia, alejándose.  
  
Ella los miró irse con cara de desilusión. En cuanto se fueron ambos muchachos salieron de su escondite y se acercaron; Wil estaba tristón, y Sain...  
  
_¡¿Vieron eso?! -dijo en un susurro entusiasta- ¡¿Lo vieron?!  
  
_Estuvo tan cerca... -dijo Wil- Estaba seguro de que Kent...  
  
_Es suficiente. No pasó nada. -dijo Lyn.  
  
_¿Nada? ¡Kent estaba listo para comerte a besos!  
  
_¿De verdad? ¿No... no habrá sido tu imaginación?  
  
_Milady... conozco bien a mi amigo y nunca... NUNCA lo vi mirar a alguien como la miró a usted. Y... -se frenó en seco y su sonrisa se expandió- ¿Saben lo que significa?  
  
_Que... ¡qué Kent me ama! -susurró Lyndis, apenas capaz de creerlo.  
  
_¡Nuestro capitán está enamorado! -convino Wil.  
  
_¡Wil me debe cien monedas más! -dijo Sain.  
  
_¡¿QUÉ?!  
Fin del capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Es un día precioso.  
  
Lyn sonrió al oír el tímido comentario de Kent. En verdad el tiempo era hermoso; soleado, tranquilo, con una brisa reconfortante que casi rogaba que la gente saliera a pasear. Era como si la misma primavera complotara en su ayuda, y el pensamiento se le antojó ridículo pero esperanzador.  
  
Esta vez la idea fue de Rebecca; la pícara arquera convenció a Lyndis de que un paseo un día sereno y unos momentos de soledad en el bosque harían maravillas. La joven marquesa se mostró tan entusiasta ante la idea de salir que no perdieron tiempo en preparar algunas cestas con algo de comida y bebida y salieron en dirección a un bosque cercano. Tan relajante era la jornada que Kent inluso accedió a ir de paseo sin su armadura a pesar de ser un "simple guardaespaldas".  
  
Sain y su novia iban delante, cuchicheando al paso calmo de los caballos; cada tanto uno u otro lanzaba una mirada fugaz a la pareja que los seguía. Kent fingía no notarlo mientras de vez en cuando espiaba a los costados del camino, siempre en guardia: uno no sabía cuando algo podía pasar sin importar el buen clima. Más de una ocasión tuvo a Kent luchando un día que hubiera podido disfrutar por lo apacible que se mostraba.  
  
_¡Aquí es un buen lugar milady! -anunció la joven al frente, señalando un pequeño claro del bosque a buena distancia del camino.  
  
Lyndis aprobó con una sonrisa, el sitio parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas: un círculo sin árboles que estorbaran la luz, con un par de troncos caídos cual bancos y pequeños grupos de flores silvestres en las cercanías; incluso un diminuto lago se veía a no mucha distancia.  
  
Se dispusieron a descansar a la sombra del único y gran roble que había, pasando el rato entre comida con historias de su pasado; Kent y Sain hablaron de su amistad de pequeños y su entrada en la caballería, Rebecca describió sus aventuras en el bosque de su aldea natal. Y Lyndis recitó las historias de su gente, habló de la música del viento en las praderas e incluso se animó a cantar un par de estrofas de viejas canciones de las tribus nómadas. Su voz era suave y sin embargo hipnotizante, y en un momento Rebecca le dio un ligero codazo a Sain y  señaló al otro caballero con la cabeza; Kent mostraba un rostro relajado y sereno, pero sus ojos...  
  
Sus ojos eran los de un hombre que ve descender a un ángel, extáticos y brillantes, y sus manos se aferraban al tronco en el que estaba sentado como si temiera que pudiera abrazarla en un descuido. Sain casi no aguantaba las ganas de gritar "¡Besala y ya!".  
  
Por suerte estaba Rebecca. En cuanto Lyn terminó de cantar ella se levantó y habló.  
  
_Eso fue hermoso Lyndis... en verdad. No sabía que cantaras tan bien. En fin -dijo tras una pausa- quería pedirle permiso para ausentarme brevemente. Si mal no recuerdo, hay en esta zona unos arbustos con bayas exquisitas que siempre he querido llevar de vuelta al castillo... son excelentes para hacer pasteles. Sain, cielo ¿serías tan amable de...?  
  
_¡No hace falta preguntar! -dijo con alegría- Volveremos en un momento, milady... Sir Kent.  
Ambos jóvenes se marcharon a la espesura y pronto el sonido de sus pasos se perdió. Lyndis respiró hondo despacio, para que Kent no creyera que la incomodaba. Él se quedó en silencio, así que la joven decidió actuar y se sentó a su lado.  
  
_Espero no molestar. -comentó con una sonrisa.  
  
_Nunca milady. -le contestó él, mirando su vaso y sonrojándose un poco.  
  
Ella lo observó con cariño y trató de pensar en que hablar cuando el la sorprendió.  
  
_Lady Lyndis ¿puedo preguntarle algo... personal?  
  
Lo miró con ojos grandes como platos, eso nunca lo habría visto venir. El caballero pareció arrapentirse de sus palabras.  
  
_Disculpe. No quise...  
  
_¡No no! No es problema Kent... pregunta.  
  
Él se lamió los labios, dubitativo; luego habló lentamente, casi como disculpándose a medida que preguntaba.  
  
_Alguna vez, en su tierra natal... ¿su madre le habló de su abuelo?  
  
Lyn no esperaba la frase, y miró en dirección al pequeño lago. Kent hizo lo mismo, esperando con paciencia hasta que ella habló.  
  
_Yo... yo preguntaba a veces, de pequeña, acerca de la familia de mamá. Mi padre esquivaba el tema y ella me decía que me hablaría cuando fuera mayor.  
  
Kent asintió y vio con el rabillo del ojo que Lyn subía una pierna en el tronco y se abrazaba la rodilla, continuando con aire nostálgico.  
  
_Yo lo olvidé con el tiempo, hasta que un día, sin razón en particular lo recordé y volví a preguntarle.  
  
_¿Qué le dijo?  
  
_Me dijo que mi abuela había fallecido hacía tiempo, y que mi abuelo aún vivía pero no se veían hacía mucho; que se habían peleado y no sabía si volverían a hablar. Yo le pregunté quien era y me dijo que era un hombre muy importante de Caelin.  
  
_Pero no que era el Marqués.  
  
Lyndis negó con la cabeza.  
  
_No, solo que era un hombre con muchas responsabilidades. Y entonces recordé que ella siempre le preguntaba a los mercaderes que venían a comerciar por noticias de Caelin y su gobierno. Me di cuenta que buscaba noticias de mi abuelo.  
  
_¿Y qué hizo usted?  
  
_Le pedí que me contara más, quería saber quien era y si en verdad la pelea era tan grande como ella decía; yo supe que lo extrañaba pero mi madre era orgullosa... una verdadera dama de Caelin. Le pregunté si mi abuelo sabía sobre mí y me dijo que no, que se había ido con mi padre antes de que yo naciera.  
  
Kent le apoyó una mano en el hombro sin pensarlo, un gesto que sorprendió a ambos aunque Lyn tuvo la cordura de no mostrarlo; en su lugar sonrió ligeramente y continuó.  
  
_Le dije que él tenía que saber, que quizás la extrañaba y se preguntaba que sería de ella. Me dijo que nunca había intentado contactarla y le repliqué que nuestra tribu se movía siempre mientras que mi abuelo tenía, según ella misma, "deberes muy grandes con su gente". Yo no podía imaginar cuan cierto era.  
  
_¿Qué dijo su madre?  
  
_Por lo visto mi insistencia la ablandó; esa noche habló con papá y al otro día empezó a... a escribir una carta.  
  
El joven quedó boquiabierto ante la revelación.  
  
_¿Entonces... Lady Madelyn contactó a su abuelo por usted?  
  
_Yo solo le di un pequeño empujón. Ella en verdad quería hacerlo, y al enviarla me dijo que dependiendo de su respuesta veríamos si yo tendría posibilidad de conocerlo.  
  
_Santa Elimin... no tiene idea de cuanto bien le hizo al Marqués recibir esa carta. Aun recuerdo la felicidad en su rostro al dar la noticia... parecía a punto de llorar de alegría.  
  
Lyndis asintió, sonriendo con ternura. Luego su sonrisa se apagó.  
  
_Y tiempo después... llegaron ellos.

El caballero asintió con pesar mientras la joven se enderezaba, con ojos tristes.  
  
_No puedo contar las veces que maldije despierta o en sueños a esos... a esos monstruos con forma de hombre. Cuantas veces lloré hasta dormirme o pensé que moriría sola.  
  
_Lyn...  
  
Ella lo miró y Kent la abrazó sin dudarlo, sus brazos fuertes rodeándola, protegiéndola hasta que su respiración se calmó.  
  
_Lamento haberla hecho recordar esa tragedia, milady. -le susurró al oído- No tengo derecho...  
  
_Está bien Kent. No podias saberlo... no es tu culpa. Y además pude salir adelante, gracias a ti... a todos ustedes. -agregó con prisa- Ya no estoy sola.  
  
_Y nunca lo estará.  
  
Ella se sonrojó y sonrió feliz, y Kent sintio que se tomaba su tiempo al separarse de él. Quedaron mirándose unos segundos y ella tomó la iniciativa.  
  
_¿Puedo preguntar algo personal?  
  
_Lo que usted quiera, Lady Lyndis.  
  
Casi se le escapa la pregunta. La honestidad del joven era genuina, y Lyn se sintió muy tentada de averiguar de una vez si lo que él sentía por ella era lo que sospechaba. Pero se controló a último momento y en su lugar otra frase salió de sus labios.  
  
_¿Por qué me seguiste con tanto arrojo? ¿Es porque soy... quién soy? ¿La nieta del Marqués?  
  
El caballero quedó en silencio por unos largos momentos. Cuando empezó a hablar lo hizo en voz baja, mirando las flores que crecían al borde del lago.  
  
_Creo que para responder a eso debo volver a antes de conocerla. Al día que recibí la orden de buscarla junto a Sain.  
  
Ella asintió expectante, y el rostro del muchacho se tensó un poco al continuar.  
  
_Lord Hausen siempre fue un hombre muy querido por su gente, alguien que de verdad se preocupa por su pueblo; aún cuando su corazón se hallaba destrozado por la lejanía de su hija, el se desempeñó en su cargo con la rectitud de siempre si no aún más. Muchas veces pensé... que esa era su manera de redimirse. De pedirle perdón a su hija por obligarla a abandonar su hogar; de intentar llenar el vacío que quedó en su corazón entregándose por completo al bienestar de su gente.  
  
Lyn bajó la mirada. No podía siquiera imaginar como el remordimiento había castigado el alma de su abuelo todos esos años.  
  
_Y cuando vi a mi señor... cuando vi esa sonrisa en su rostro, tan genuina y con tanta esperanza cuando nos miró a Sain y a mí. "¡Soy  abuelo!" nos dijo con una voz desconocida. Me di cuenta entonces que jamás lo había escuchado hablar con verdadera alegría. Y por eso me dediqué a buscar con tanta desesperación cuando las noticias del... del exterminio de una tribu de Sacae llegó a nosotros a mitad del viaje. No podía siquiera imaginar el volver al lado del Lord con esas noticias... recé como nunca esas noches, rogando que su nieta... que usted estuviera viva y bien.  
La joven no pudo hablar, un nudo en su garganta amenazaba con transformarse en lágrimas; por suerte para ella Kent no se dio cuenta, ensimismado en su relato, y continuó.  
  
_Eso fue hasta que la encontré, Lady Lyndis. Desde el primer momento sentí que usted era la digna nieta de mi señor, desde el instante en que la conocí usted dejó una fuerte impresión en mí con su apostura y su aire noble y digno, y aun así tan... tan gentil y bondadoso, como las generosas reinas de las historias de mi infancia.  
  
La chica de pelo verde quedó con los ojos enormes ante la comparación. El pelirrojo suspiró y cerró los ojos.  
  
_Viajé a su lado dispuesto a luchar por usted, a morir por usted no por la sangre que corre en sus venas sino por las acciones que dictó su puro corazón; no porque me lo ordenaran sino porque yo lo elegí y no solo por amistad porque  yo...  
  
Un grito agudo desde el interior del bosque los hizo estremecer en sus asientos.  
  
_¡Rebecca! ¡Sain! -exclamó la joven con miedo.  
  
Kent se levantó como un rayo y su mirada angustiada se posó en la espada que su amigo dejara abandonada al salir a caminar con la chica. La tomó y desenvainó la suya, corriendo hacia donde se escuchaban ahora los gritos del caballero verde. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Ladrones? ¿Mercenarios? ¿Asesinos?  
  
En ese momento llegó hasta donde se hallaba la lucha; miró la escena y se tapó la boca... para no reírse.  
  
_¡No es gracioso! -soltó Sain- ¡Y dame una maldita mano!  
  
_Ah, mi buen compañero... ¿y quitarte el crédito de vencer tamaña bestia?  
  
_¡Kent! - Lyn dijo sin aliento, empuñando el arco de Rebecca- ¿Dónde está el... enemigo?  
  
No pudo evitar una carcajada. Frente a ella y armado con una rama gruesa, Sain se enfrentaba valientemente a un tejón. La blanquinegra criatura bufaba y gruñía desde un montón de ropas amontonadas en el suelo. Ropas pertenecientes a los enamorados; Sain tenía solo sus pantalones y Rebecca se escondía detrás de un arbusto.  
  
_¿Qué cuernos ocurrió Sain?  
  
_¿Qué te parece? ¡Este infeliz se agarró nuestra ropa!  
  
_Debo admitir que el hecho de que busque vestirse es notable, aunque no tanto sus métodos.  
  
_¡No te quedes parado! ¡Matá esa cosa!  
  
_¿Rebecca? -dijo Lyn, aguantando la risa.  
  
_¡Lyyyyyn! ¡Apresúrense! -gimoteó la chica.  
  
En ese momento el animal rebuscó bajo el montón y tiró, sacando a la luz un platillo con una gran cantidad de pequeños frutos morados. Lo arrastró a buena distancia de los humanos y procedió a comer lanzándoles miradas de desconfianza.  
  
_Bueno, ahora sabemos que buscaba. -dijo Kent, divertido- No sabía que acostumbraban a  recolectar bayas semidesnudos.  
  
_¡Hey, vimos una oportunidad de pasar un rato a solas y la tomamos! -bufó Sain tomando las prendas y pasándole a Rebecca las suyas.  
  
_Y entonces ese bicho saltó de la nada y se puso a robarnos la fruta.  
  
_Bueno... pero menudo grito pegaste Rebecca, casi me mataste del susto. -apuntó Lyndis. La otra miró a su novio y desvió la vista, avergonzada.  
  
_Me... sorprendió, eso es todo.  
  
_En fin -continuó Kent mirando a Lyndis- creo que hemos pasado suficiente tiempo afuera milady. Quizá sería mejor regresar al castillo.  
  
_Demasiadas emociones por un día.

_Y humillación -coincidió Rebecca con pesar- sobre todo humillación.  
  
_Al menos tenemos una nueva historia para contar. -apuntó Lyndis- No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Wil cuando se entere.  
  
A un lado, Kent sonrió al ver la cara roja de su amigo imaginando las futuras cargadas por parte del arquero.  
  
_Si me disculpa milady, esta vez cabalgaré al frente... quizás haya más tejones en el camino. -dijo Kent con voz animada antes de retirarse.  
  
Sain lo miró con aire resignado y se apuró a volver donde estaba su caballo, seguido por una muy callada Rebecca; Lyn fue tras ellos con la última frase que el caballero le había dicho resonando en su mente hasta que llegaron al castillo.  
  
Una vez que regresaron la joven noble le hizo señas a su amiga  y la llevó a un rincón donde le confió las palabras del joven. La chica escuchó con ojos vivaces y dando saltitos a medida que escuchaba los detalles.  
  
_Y entonces, justo cuando creo que iba a decir algo más, mucho más importante ¡los  ataca un tejón! -dijo Lyndis con pesar- Ahora no sé si pueda tener otra ocasión así, no solemos salir muy seguido.  
  
_No te preocupes por eso Lyn, estoy muy segura de que pronto tendrás otra oportunidad; solo hay que tener paciencia.  
  
Su amiga asintió con una sonrisa esperanzada y se fue a su recámara, donde Rebecca imaginó que pasaría un buen rato recordando la conversación con el destinatario de su querer. Por su parte ella regresó a su habitación, y sonrió con picardía al ver a su amado esperando en la puerta.  
  
_Gracias, amor. -dijo él con sinceridad y le acarició la mejilla; ella cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia su toque.  
  
_¿Por fingir que fui yo quien chilló así al asaltarnos ese animal? Ni lo menciones... es mi deber preservar tu imagen de bravo guerrero intacta.  
  
Sain levantó una ceja al oírla.  
  
_Supongo que te debo un agradecimiento... apropiado.  
  
Sin decir más tomó su rostro con suavidad y la besó con ternura; Rebecca hizo ruiditos de gusto y lo miró con aire divertido al separarse.  
  
_¿Un favor por un rico beso? Podría acostumbrarme.  
  
El rió por lo bajo, abriendo la puerta con una mano y desabotonando su camisa con la otra.  
  
_¿Quién dijo que solo sería un beso? Tu "bravo guerrero" tiene algo más en mente.  
  
La chica se quedó sorprendida un instante antes de entrar en el cuarto y echar el cerrojo. Empujó al joven hacia la cama hasta hacerlo sentar y se montó en su regazo, mirándolo con ansias.  
  
_Definitivamente voy a acostumbrarme.

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
